


Ring Around

by saturatedParadoxes



Series: Peeling [31]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Texting, based on kin memories, humantale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't give a f*** about you anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring Around

Flowey kept texting you, but you never told Sans, you could handle him. Which was why you were going to his house. Well, it was more for Undyne and Asriel, but it was his house too, so it didn't shock you when he answered the door.

"Howdy." He said flatly "Undyne and the others aren't home yet."

"What?"

"Yeah, Dad took them to the grocery store with him. You can sit in the living room until they're home."

"Oh... Okay." You walked in and Flowey shut the door behind you, then sat on the couch, focusing on the TV. You sat on the opposite end.

"So..."

"Hm?" You watched the show, which wasn't a cartoon, but it had a black haired girl kissing a blonde girl.

"How's your Dad?"

Rage boiled in you and you rubbed at the soft fabric of your skirt "Fine, I guess. He hasn't talked to me much today."

"Oh." He nodded and yawned "Boy, you're worrying me, you know?"

"How so?"

"You won't talk to me, dummy, what else would I be talking about?"

"Sans said not to talk to you." You went over what he said in your head and began scripting what to say to him next.

"Oh, so you do everything he tells you to do?"

"No, but he says you're a bad person, and I know you weren't kind to me. You made me do things I didn't want to, and you yelled a lot."

"You're literally always yelling."

"That's different, Flowey." You said tiredly "I'm naturally loud, Sans said so. You raise your voice."

"How else do I get you to listen?" He gritted his teeth.

"You," you felt all your anger bubble in your stomach "I'm not a child, Flowey, you don't yell at me if I'm not listening!" You jumped to your feet and turned to face him "You- you're not a good friend, Flowey, and, and-"

"And?" He smiled like this was all funny "God, you're so dumb, you didn't even know."

"Didn't know...?" Your voice reeked of sadness.

He laughed into his hand and stood.

"You were a game, Papyrus! A toy, and I must admit, you were the best toy I've ever had."

"I... I," rage felt like it leaked from every hole in you.

"Toy?" Was all you could muster.

"Yes. A disgusting little toy, and so easy to manipulate, too. You should work on that."

"I..." Tears stung your eyes "Kn-know what? I never cared about you, either, you- you-" you let out a shrill scream and pulled at your curly hair.

Flowey hardly flinched, but backed away "Liar."

"I h-h-h," you thought for a moment before finishing the sentence "I hate you!"

"My, my, watch the four letters."

"You watch yours!" You spat.

Flowey rolled his eyes, then you furiously signed to him 'I'm leaving.' He stared at your hands for a moment then nodded.

"Bye."

Then you left. You pulled out your phone and shakily texted Undyne.

YOU: hhey undyen soruu I'm snot comging over sorry

You tried to control your breathing, then your phone buzzed.

Undyne: that's okay dude  
Undyne: what's wrong? Your spelling is worse than Sans.

You chuckled lightly at the comment.

YOU: inahte himn what did I we in himbinhate him I hate him  
Undyne: who do I need to kill  
YOU: frekakinf fLOWEY I JAT HIM HE JE  
Undyne: oh god. Chara said he forced you into eye contact. What did he do now?  
YOU: he neabber a loved me he usbefn me infhsune he usned me  
Undyne: usned?   
Undyne: oh  
Undyne: oh my god I'm so sorry  
Undyne: floweys a jerk I'm so sorry  
YOU: he kepep s tebxirng me what do do do undyen helsbjelo jejle  
Undyne: dude I can't read half of that can you call me  
YOU: no nonverbal rn  
Undyne: well dang  
Undyne: I mean that's okay but still I can't read sob-garbled texts  
YOU: I  
YOU: gosj I aans die  
YOU: I wsane a die   
YOU: iM aborh home tlfyl  
Undyne: what!? Papyrus do NOT leave me here!

You groaned and tucked your phone into your pocket and opened your front door, and immediately went looking for Sans, and found him in your room.

"Hey, Pap, how was- oh my god." He dropped whatever it was he was holding (you couldn't tell) and pushed hair from his face "You okay, bro?"

All you could do was flop onto your bed and sign lazily 'I'm either going to sleep for a year or die.'

"What happened?" 

'Flower.' You grunted and corrected 'Flowey.'

"I'm gonna kill 'im one day, I swear."

'I wanna die. I'm.' You stopped, then started 'I let him do such disgusting things to me.'

"Br- Papyrus, please don't ever say that again. I don't know what I'd do without you."

You stared at the ceiling and signed sloppily 'I hate him.'

"What?" He said in confusion. Either your hands distorted what you meant so much, or he was shocked by what you said.

"I hate him." You said weakly "He never cared about me."

"I could've told you that. He does that to everyone he gets 'close' to. Trust me, I've fallen for it, too."

"You mean hurt and use them until they feel gross and never want to touch anyone again?" The words rolled off naturally, but they still felt like too much to you.

"I... Not to that extent, but..." You curled into your soft orange blanket "I know how it feels to get used like that, Papyrus, you can always talk to me."

You nodded and felt anger stewing in you, and you checked your phone.

Undyne: papyrus?  
Undyne: PAPYRUS I SWEAR GO GOD IF TOU KILL YOURSELD IMMA KOLL U  
Undyne: Howdy, Asgore here.  
Undyne: Papyrus, are you alright? I'm very sorry for whatever Flowey has done to you.  
Undyne: He's quite a problematic child, but the extent of hate is quite-

You stopped reading and started typing.

YOU: oh my god you really think he could be better  
YOU: he  
YOU: mister Asgore, I mean no disrespect, but what he's done to me is disgusting and I won't apologize for saying I hate him.  
Undyne: What did he do?  
YOU: I believed in him but  
YOU: oh give me a second

You began scripting what to say to him, gathering your many uncomfortable experiences and putting them into a cohesive list.

YOU: he forced me into having sex with him on multiple occasions. he yelled when I "wasn't listening". he physically harmed me. he calls me an idiot and other things. that's just off the top of my head.  
YOU: oh and he also called me the p-word for dressing femininely.  
Undyne: I'm so sorry, if I had have known I would've stepped in.  
YOU: can I tell you something?  
Undyne: Of course, Papyrus.  
YOU: I'm sick of people saying sorry to me about him. I want HIM to say it.  
Undyne: That's perfectly understandable, my child. I will make sure he does.  
YOU: and I want him to mean it, too. Anyways, sorry about worrying Undyne like that, but I'm tired and I think Sans is too, so we're going to sleep. Thank you for your time.  
Undyne: Good night, my child, sweet dreams. <3

You had hardly noticed that Sans had cuddled into your back, but that was enough to lull you to sleep.


End file.
